


Punishment

by TrashQueens



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fingering, M/M, Punishment, Spanking, hint of an unhealthy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 05:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5236409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashQueens/pseuds/TrashQueens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After learning about the Absolute Zero gun that Cisco created, Dr. Wells decides Cisco needs more than a mere reprimand for his mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe no one else saw this golden opportunity in ep 1x05 for Wells to spank Cisco's lil booty. Anyway, here it is.

“How long has it been missing?”

“I don’t know.”

“I’m going to ask you again, Cisco, and when I do I expect a more specific answer than ‘I don’t know’. Now how long has this weapon been gone?”

“A day, maybe two. One of the janitors didn’t show up for work this morning, he probably took it. I didn’t think---“

The metal door slammed, Cisco jumped, Caitlin jumped. He had never seen Dr. Wells this angry before. It made him want to curl into a ball and cry, it made him want to run away and never come back. But Cisco knew that he couldn’t, he needed to help them find Snart and get the gun back, before he hurt more people.

He also knew this would likely mean punishment, no matter how the situation turned out.

 

__________________________

 

“Cisco, don’t you ever do that again. Do you understand?” The grip was tight on his arm, not enough to hurt or bruise, but enough to convey the amount of trouble he was in.

“Yes, sir.”

“Good, come to my office once Barry and Caitlin have gone home.”

“Yes, sir.” Cisco felt his stomach drop. He knew there would be punishment, but he hadn’t expected it to be this soon.

After saying goodnight to Caitlin and turning Barry down for celebratory drinks, Cisco slowly made his way to Dr. Wells’ office. He couldn’t help but be nervous. The last time he had earned a punishment Dr. Wells had spanked him for nearly an hour, until his bottom was numb and he was sobbing. Chances are he was in for something similar tonight.

Inside his office, Dr. Wells had moved from his wheelchair to a stable desk chair, and Cisco knew what that meant as soon as he stepped inside.

“You know what to do,” the doctor said simply.

Cisco nodded and began to undress. He stripped down to his boxers and came to stand beside the chair before tugging his underwear down to his knees. Dr. Wells had never explained why he liked Cisco’s underwear around his knees during his spankings, and the boy had never dared ask, assuming it part of the teacher/student fetish they shared. With a deep breath, he bent down, laying himself across the older man’s lap.

“I would like for you to count,” Dr. Wells explained before landing the first smack.

“One,” Cisco breathed as he gripped the edge of the seat. If the intensity of the first blow predicted the rest, he would be sore for days.

“You disappointed me,” Wells continued, not missing a beat. “Your intentions may have been in the right place but it was careless and immature to keep the gun a secret from me.”

“Five,” the boy gasped, the weight of the other man’s words hurting more than the strikes to his backside.

“I hope you will learn from this mistake. We can’t have a situation like this again. I give you a fair amount of freedom but that also means I expect responsibility for your actions.”

“S-Seventeen, eighteen.” His bottom was starting to sting, as were his eyes. It would have been easier to take a thousand spankings than hear Harrison tell him he was disappointed in him.

“But I know you meant well, and you’re still my good boy.”

“Twenty-two.” The praise shot straight through the pain, and Cisco could feel himself begin to harden with each strike. It was a little inconvenient since Harrison’s punishments usually lasted long past the possibility of pleasure. He tried to shift on the older man’s lap to hide his growing erection, but he should have known that it was nearly impossible to hide anything from Harrison.

“You’re squirming more than usual, Cisco. Are you enjoying your punishment? Do I need to make it longer than I planned?” He teased, stopping just long enough to reach under Cisco’s hips and feel his hardness.

“N-no, please! Thirty-three,” Cisco gasped as the spanking resumed.

“Hmm, well I think we can take care of that after we’re finished here,” the grin was evident in Harrison’s voice.

The spanking only went to fifty this time and for that Cisco was eternally grateful. He stayed in place after Harrison was finished, having learnt the hard way that getting up too soon could result in another spanking.

“You seem to be enjoying your punishment more and more often,” Harrison was saying as he reached for something, the other hand on the small of Cisco’s back, holding him in place. “If I didn’t know better I’d say spankings turned you on.”

Of course he knew that they did. It was all part of the game, Harrison liked to pretend at times like these that he didn’t know Cisco inside and out, that they hadn’t been secretly involved for over two years. Most times Cisco didn’t mind, mostly because he was used to the situation as it had been this way from the beginning, though at other times it could be maddening, such as right now.

Punishment had never been a specific turn on for Cisco, he’d never played with it in his limited experience before Harrison, and was surprised when he became aroused during his first spanking. Harrison had seemed to know that he would enjoy it, and took smug pride in discovering this unknown kink of his little plaything.

That had been back when their relationship was new, back when Cisco thought the idea of a secret romance was exciting and daring. Staying late after everyone else went home just to let his boss fuck him on his expensive desk. Now, since the accident, things were tense, and far less exciting. They were really only hiding their relationship from Caitlin and Barry at this point, and that just made it feel wrong and deceitful.

A cool, slippery finger slid into his crevice, pulling Cisco from his thoughts and back to reality. He sighed deeply as Harrison nudged it inside, wishing he were in a better position than across the other man’s lap. He managed to spread his legs a little wider and was rewarded with a second finger pushing in next to the first. In the new position Cisco could feel Harrison's hardness pressing against his ribs and he let out a soft noise of excitement. Despite the stinging burn on his cheeks Cisco was fully hard and ready to be filled, rutting shallowly against the side of Harrison's leg. But his lover had other plans.

Taking his time, Harrison moved his fingers in and out agonizingly slow, teasing Cisco to the point of tears. He knew exactly how to touch the boy to bring him to the brink without pushing him over, something Cisco both loved and hated about their relationship.

"I need you, please," Cisco whined, arching his back in an attempt to take Harrison's fingers deeper.

"Well, I suppose you're ready," Harrison replied in his mentoring voice. He slowly removed his fingers and helped Cisco to stand before reaching for the bottle of lube again. Opening his tailored trousers, Harrison removed his own erection and drizzled the thick liquid onto it as he looked the boy over appraisingly.

"Take those off, Cisco," he gestured to the boxer briefs still clinging to his thighs and the boy complied, pushing them down to his feet.

"Alright then, come face me," Harrison murmured, deep blue eyes watching intently as Cisco moved to straddle his lap.

The boy gasped as he sank down onto his lover's sizable cock, slowly impaling himself on the length. Once fully seated onto the hard column of flesh, he leaned in for a much needed kiss, feeling vulnerable and needy like he always did after a punishment.

Harrison indulged him for a while, claiming Cisco's mouth as the boy slowly rolled his hips, eventually pulling back and gripping him tightly around the waist.

"Ride me, that's it," the older man whispered as he guided Cisco's movements, lifting him nearly off his cock and bringing back down at a steady pace. "Are you still my clever boy?"

" _Ci, papi_ ," Cisco murmured as he let Harrison set the pace with his hands, rocking his hips back and forth as he moved.

“It’s been too long, my Cisco, I know that and I am sorry. Life gets away from us sometimes, doesn’t it? But I’ll try to make more time for you from now on, would you like that?” Harrison was whispering against his collarbone, fingertips pressing into his flesh, sending shivers through his body.

He could only nod and reach down to stroke himself as the pressure began to build within him. His cheeks still burned and likely would the rest of the night, but it didn’t matter in that moment. All that mattered were Harrison’s words in his ear and the goosebumps covering his flesh.

“I…I can’t get there,” Cisco panted after several long moments. The chair Harrison was in was nearly too tall, Cisco’s short legs couldn’t give him the leverage he needed to climax, and he was already on his tip toes. No amount of rolling his hips or stroking himself was going to get him there.

As usual, Harrison knew how to handle him. He took a handful of ebony hair at the base of Cisco’s skull, pulling him steadily to the side to expose his neck, and bit down hard on the boy’s shoulder.

Cisco cried out, a mix of divine pain and pleasure, and spilled himself between them.

If this had been before the accelerator explosion, Cisco could have collapsed against Harrison’s shoulder and let his lover thrust into him until reaching his own completion. But since the accident it fell to Cisco to make sure they were both sated. He sagged for just a moment, catching his breath until the older man squeezed his hips, urging him to move.

“We’re not finished here, yet.” It was spoken as an observation, but both knew it was a command.

Nodding, Cisco took a deep breath and began to move again, rolling his hips as he lifted up and sank back down. He shouldn’t have finished so soon, as he was now reaching oversensitivity and the sensation was becoming too much. Biting back a whine, he closed his eyes and tried to focus on moving in the way he knew Harrison liked, all the better to make him finish quickly.

The moments dragged on like an eternity and Cisco could only whimper as he picked up the pace in an attempt to bring Harrison to his climax. “Please,” he murmured, gazing down at the doctor beseechingly. His brow was sweaty, his thick, dark hair was beginning to curl in the humidity they were creating.

Harrison only watched him like a wolf toying with its prey. If he didn’t know better, Cisco would have thought that he was holding back his orgasm on purpose.

Eventually he took mercy on the boy and climaxed, gripping Cisco hard on the hips, holding his firmly down on his cock as he emptied his seed within him. He never used a condom, and Cisco had never asked him to. He always imagined that Harrison wouldn’t even if asked.

“I might have been too rough, tonight. You’re going to have a bruise there,” Harrison remarked as he ran a thumb over the teeth marks on Cisco’s shoulder. “I would recommend collared shirts for a couple days at least.”

Cisco shrugged and got up gingerly, his bottom still stinging from his punishment. “Can I help you back into your chair?” He asked as he pulled on his clothes, already knowing the answer. Harrison rarely accepted help when it came to mobility but Cisco still felt inclined to offer on occasion.

“No, thank you, Cisco. Just bring the car around. I think we could both do with an early night, don’t you?” Harrison replied as he tucked himself back into his trousers.

“Yes, sir,” Cisco answered quietly as he shoved his feet into his still tied Vans. Truth be told he was looking forward to an early night after all the madness with captain Cold and his subsequent punishment. Right now he needed a hot shower and for Harrison to hold him until he fell asleep. The doctor wasn’t particularly cuddly most nights, but he usually indulged his young lover after punishments and when Cisco was feeling needy. Tonight was definitely one of those nights.

“Are you hungry?” Harrison asked as Cisco drove them to his palatial home. “How about Big Belly Burger?”

The boy grinned and turned toward the fast food restaurant, already forgetting the bad feelings from earlier.

There would be other moments where he messed up, disappointed Harrison, and earned more punishments. There would be more hiding of their relationship to everyone in their lives, including his best friends. There would be more moments where Cisco wondered what he had gotten himself into, and if it was worth it all. But as he ate his burger and fries in the van with Harrison, as they laughed about names for metahumans and old movies, he mistook the pleasant moment for happiness and believed that he was.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I would love to hear what you think!
> 
> Follow me and the trash queen crew on tumblr at trash-queens


End file.
